


【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R）3.

by ISUU



Series: 【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R） [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISUU/pseuds/ISUU
Summary: 成为一个完美的攻手该做些什么？
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, all日向 - Relationship, 牛日 - Relationship
Series: 【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675966
Kudos: 37





	【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R）3.

****3 牛日的场合** **

“日向。”

“嗯！”日向翔阳并拢双臂，稳稳接起一颗球，扭头疑惑地看向冷不丁发声的牛岛若利：“牛岛前辈，怎么了？”

今天是难得的Schweiden Adlers与MSBY Black Jackal私下的合并友谊训练。两队实力相当，难分胜负，最终黑狼队败退而归，以26:28的战绩输给了Schweiden Adlers的主场下。

赛后休息的时候，牛岛若利一反常态走到了正在啜饮补充水分的日向翔阳身边，顶着宫侑的死亡注视，告诉日向翔阳晚走一会，有关于排球的事情要和他私下谈谈。

虽然这位沉默寡言的对家主攻手这么说了，但在所有人走光后也没有开口向日向翔阳说明到底是什么事情。

被“排球”这个饵勾得抓心挠肺的日向翔阳只好在一边等待他开启金口，时不时偷偷瞧一眼那个高大的男人，再自顾自地在一旁玩着接球游戏。

而威武严肃的牛岛若利只是站在一旁，一米九的身高被灯光打得像座小山。他一言不发，抱肩静静看着日向翔阳跑跳着接排球。

“日向，”牛岛若利似乎在斟酌着用词，眉间蹙起一座峰峦，他的声音如同他本人一般低沉且富有磁性，像是从大提琴的低音区中流露出来，十分的悦耳动听：“你平时是怎么同队友处理人际关系的？”

日向翔阳歪着小脑袋瓜疑惑地想了想，有些没明白牛岛若利想要说明什么：“就是那样普通地相处啊？大家都很友善。”

“……都是那样相处？”牛岛若利喃喃重复一遍，声音轻得只允许他一人听到。

日向翔阳离得有些距离，所以只大概听到了几个音节。不满地鼓起脸颊，抱球向他靠近几步：“前辈刚刚说什么了吗？”

牛岛若利没有回答，只是用那双墨绿色瞳孔淡淡看着眼前这只又小又软的动物，时间久到连日向翔阳都开始回忆自己是不是哪里做错了，才抬了抬下颌：“和及川彻也是那样相处？”

为什么要问大王？他们并不算是一个队吧……是因为及川彻是二传手吗？日向翔阳不明所以地眨了眨眼。

对啊！一定是因为牛岛前辈身为攻手也同样为与其他二传手相处而感到困惑，才来问问他的意见。

颇为恍然大悟的日向翔阳洋洋得意地把尾巴翘上了天，感到被赏识的他将热诚与喜悦都写在了脸上：“对啊！前几天我们还交流了感情呢！”

橙发的男孩儿拍拍胸膛：“多亏了那个，我们之间的默契程度直线上涨呢。”

“……为什么，”本来像座雕塑的牛岛若利此时却动了。他的手掌宽大而有力，钳在日向翔阳的肩头，莫名产生了一股浓重的压迫感。他像是压抑了许久，终于找到了一个宣泄口一般，每个字都重得镌刻在日向翔阳的心上：

“为什么……我、我不可以吗……？”

“牛岛前辈……”日向翔阳怔怔地望着头顶的男人，牛岛若利的面容如同古希腊的雕塑般刀凿斧刻，有着独属于男性的强大气概。他红着耳朵低头喏喏道：“可是、可是你是攻手啊……”

“攻手间就不需要默契了吗？我可以把我会的全部教给你。

日向翔阳仍有些不情愿，同自己队的攻手培养默契还说得过去，到底为什么要和对家攻手培养默契啊？

见日向翔阳这幅瘪着嘴、十分抗拒的模样，牛岛若利眼神一暗，毫无征兆便拿住了日向翔阳的双手，狠狠压在地板上，排球掉落撞击在地面的声音回荡在排球场内。他用起了茧的粗糙大手捏着日向翔阳光滑的下巴，细细摩挲着。

日向翔阳猛然一惊，被另一个男人压在地面的姿势让他心头涌上一股被侮辱的羞耻感，他大力挣扎着，却始终挣不开如同铁爪般桎梏着自己的那只大手。

加紧了手上的力度，强迫日向翔阳抬头看着自己，牛岛若利几乎感觉到了日向翔阳急促不稳的呼吸。这是张同自己完全不同的脸——眉目间流光溢彩，英气勃勃，仔细分辨还残留些少年人的稚气，却丝毫不显违和。

——可如今这张脸上却杂揉了疑惑、不甘，还有那么一丝……厌恶。

牛岛若利阴沉的眸光闪烁了一瞬，受不了一般闭上了眼睛，似乎是在斟酌着什么决定，再睁眼时就只能看到坚定和一片日向翔阳看不大懂的东西。

日向翔阳被这专注的眼神刺得莫名有些心虚，刚把眼睛暼向他处，嘴唇就被覆上了另一个男性的气息。

这气息颇为强硬又与牛岛若利本人不甚相符，十足的热情似火。像是在探寻什么，又像是在唤起什么，横冲直撞地侵略着对方的口腔，强行拉扯着日向翔阳一起堕入欲望的深渊。

日向翔阳从未接受过如此直接又目的性强的深吻，被牛岛若利吻得不知天地为何物。他的眼神迷蒙，直直带起一片春情，眼角生理性滑落下一滴泪珠，正一张一合地小声喘着气，让人瞧着勾人极了。

而这幅春景落入牛岛若利眼中，颜色又登时深沉了几分，胯下立刻烧起一团欲火，硬物隔着布料抵在日向翔阳柔嫩的屁股上。他不言不语，趁着日向翔阳沉溺在浓度高得醉人的深吻之中，把手探入到男孩儿薄薄一层衣服之中。

没费多少功夫就探到日向翔阳挺立惊醒的阳物，牛岛若利一边啃吻着橙发青年脆弱的喉结脖颈，一边揉捏着对方浑圆结实的臀瓣，用手包裹住对方，轻轻捏上了前方已经微微立起的物事。

“你……唔！”

日向翔阳的挣扎呻吟都破碎在牛岛若利掠夺般的强吻之中，他对牛岛若利所作所为倒不能说是痛恨，只是十分不情愿，也惊耻于自己竟起了反应。

“唔……啊嗯……别、你……牛岛前辈……”

日向翔阳哼哼唧唧地斜倚在牛岛若利怀中，身体却无比诚实，在牛岛若利极具技巧的手中涨大了不少，淡粉色的龟头青涩又羞怯地吐出一滴腺液，晶亮亮地在阳光下反射着淫靡的光芒。

“你不要怕，”牛岛若利伏在日向翔阳耳边轻轻道，那耳垂敏感无比，红通通地挂在枝头待人采撷，他忍不住小小舔了一口，引起怀中人的惊颤：“我知道你那天和及川彻做了什么。”

闻言日向翔阳先是呆怔了一瞬，继而红着脸剧烈挣扎起来，却始终敌不过背后这个一米九的知名主攻手，反而被强压着面朝下跪趴在地上。

偷鸡不成反蚀把米的日向翔阳狼狈不堪，牛岛若利将这一切收入眼底，流露出一丝罕见的笑意。一只手钳制住那双挣扎乱动的白嫩小手，一只手帮他一寸寸褪去了衣物。

被剥去衣物的身子赤裸裸展现在男人眼中，白净的肌肤上染了层薄雾似的红，不知是怒火所致亦或是情欲所驱，只是实在是诱人无比。

牛岛若利抚上他被迫高高翘起的臀部，白嫩的蜜桃臀在灯光的照射下散发着情色的光晕，粗糙的手让日向翔阳不适地缩了缩臀部的肌肉，牵扯着中心那个粉色的小点一张一合翕动不止。

“你！你做什么！”

这姿势实在是妙，由于被牵制着反压在地板上，日向翔阳不能移动分毫，只能凭借着心中的猜测，颤抖着声音干巴巴地喊些毫无威胁力的词句。

“肏你。”

沙哑着嗓子冷冷吐出两字，牛岛若利丝毫不想掩饰自己的高涨情欲。

闻言日向翔阳的白净脸颊上飞上两片醉人的红晕，他羞得结结巴巴：“你……我……前辈，这、这是不对的！”

“……”

谁知对方根本不予理会这只在怀中扑腾的小猫咪，伸手直接按上了两片雪白中间藏着的那朵羞怯的小花，轻轻按揉碾压催促它绽放出最艳丽的淫靡颜色。

这感觉久违的熟悉——日向翔阳被自己的荒唐想法激得敏感颤了一颤，臀肉泛起一丝波浪，后庭竟突然有些空虚了，穴口一张一合饥渴不已，欲望好似燎原火般蔓延开来，迅猛地点燃了五脏六腑，他不禁低低呻吟起来，小声送出无数甜蜜的吐息。

牛岛若利也察觉到了他的情动，身下的凶器又硬热了三分。可他一想到那天在厕所外听到的事情，内心就莫名燃起一股怒火，只想着对这个小孩儿使使坏，好让他以后能乖乖听话。

他一边探出了指尖开拓着粉嫩的穴口，浅色的小花羞羞怯怯地含住了入侵者，甜蜜地拥吻爱抚着，一边将另一只手绕到前面，伸出三指在日向翔阳的小口中抽插乱捣。

“唔……嗯……嗯啊……”

日向翔阳被牛岛若利撩得迷离不已，十分自然地展现出了一番媚态。他的舌尖不自觉追逐吸吮着牛岛若利的手指，涎水从合不上的殷红唇角蜿蜒流下，前后都被抽插亵玩的错感使这个纯洁的小攻手头脑间昏昏沉沉。

牛岛若利低垂着眼睫，解开了自己的阳物——那凶器又粗又长，颇为壮观，可以说是日向翔阳见过最为凶猛的一根了。紫黑的物事上还缠着暗暗鼓动的青筋，两旁的囊袋沉甸甸的，像个狰狞的巨兽般张牙舞爪着想要释放自己的力量。

他扶着自己的物事，在那泛着水光的诱人臀缝间蹭了蹭，似乎是犹疑了一瞬，随即压着日向翔阳的漂亮尾骨便长驱直入。

日向翔阳被猛的一下全然入侵，内里又痛又辣，高高翘起的臀部委屈巴巴地晃了一晃，刚想痛呼出声，就被牛岛若利铺天盖地的吻生生压回了嗓子。

好在牛岛若利为他做的扩张细致又全面，只短短痛了一瞬，其余的痛楚就全被他温柔的深吻消了个七七八八。

更何况，牛岛若利的阴茎宛若一把上好的重剑，又粗又长，插得他十分舒服，整个人都仿佛被置放在了云间。

“想什么。”

牛岛若利低沉又满是情欲的声音在他耳边响起，喷出的气息洒在自己敏感的耳朵上，似乎很不满他的走神，埋在他体内滚烫性器狠狠顶了顶。

“……唔！”

紧接着便是深重有力的不停撞击，日向翔阳被这突如其来的力度撞着不断前耸，带动着整个身体都有节奏地晃动碰撞。这般交合的姿态使日向翔阳想到了路边发情的野兽，而自己就像个不断寻求畜生的滚烫精液灌满自己肠道的雌兽，好为身上这人怀上子嗣。

这羞耻的想法逼得日向翔阳低吟着埋下了脸，他细细喘息着，被肏得几乎语无伦次：“不……唔……太快了……不要了……”

牛岛若利掐着日向翔阳精壮的细腰，抽出手用力抽了一下日向翔阳雪白的臀瓣，死死盯着一片妖娆的红霞悠悠爬上臀肉，深沉的暗绿色双眸危险地眯了眯，顶弄的力度愈发强硬。

“哈啊……嗯……牛、牛岛前辈，你别！……唔嗯……”

日向翔阳被一下又一下的鞭挞搞得十分难堪，毕竟从小学之后就再没被人打过屁股了。可谁能想到有朝一日他会雌伏在另一个男人身下，挨着对方的操弄，晃着雪白的屁股可怜巴巴地挨打呢？

他羞红了脸，又实在受不了牛岛若利火力全开的力度，只好强行压下满心满脑的羞耻哀声讨饶。

牛岛若利偏爱深重的抽插，整个抽出自己紫红色的性器，再重重尽数插了回去，力度重得几乎把自己的囊袋一起挤弄进去。

眼见那原本粉嫩的小点被自个儿粗大的阳物撑得一丝褶皱都没有，肏得颜色都散发着情欲诱人的味道，边缘还红肿了不少，却还是舍不得地咬紧自己的阳物——牛岛若利嘴角微微勾了勾，这样就好，他本该是我一个人的。

手臂微微用力，牛岛若利就着插在他体内的姿势抱起了日向翔阳，轻松便让他转了个个。

体内的巨大肉棒生生埋在体内转了一圈，阳心被毫不留情地狠狠碾压，日向翔阳惊呼出声，可声音刚一出口就化为了媚人的呻吟。

日向翔阳被顶撞的力度顶得找不到北，只好用手臂揽住牛岛若利的脖子，牛岛若利身上还完完整整穿着今天比赛的队服。如果只单单看他一人，可以说是衣冠齐整。激烈的情爱连丝褶皱都没有添加在他身上的衣物上，连裤子都是浅浅褪在大腿处——对比脱了个精光、粗涨紫红的肉棒深插在后穴中的日向翔阳，更显淫靡。

这般胡思乱想着，日向翔阳竟更增添了几分禁忌的快感。

牛岛若利抱紧了挂在身上的日向翔阳，一边用力抽插着，一边仰着头去亲吻日向翔阳的滚动喉结。

坐着的姿势使牛岛若利的肉棒插的极深，几乎让日向翔阳有种自己被插穿的错感，一下一下顶在日向翔阳的阳心上，快要把他的魂魄都顶散。

日向翔阳被这不间断的快感烧的想逃，却被牛岛若利钳制得死死的，避无可避，两人紧密相连。“嗯……啊……”他迷乱地受着一下重过一下的撞击，身前无人抚慰却也颤巍巍吐出几滴浊液的阳物颇为硬挺，眼看着要射了。

牛岛若利轻轻把捏住日向翔阳的阳物，说了声“一起”便加快了侵犯的速度，肉体拍打声和结合处噗嗤噗嗤的淫浪声愈发频繁，几十个来回后，就深深抵在日向翔阳内里射出一股滚烫浓稠的精液。

日向翔阳也射了，精液射在牛岛若利胸前，白色的精液映在男人小麦色的肌肤上，带着股奢侈的淫糜。

肉棒并没有拔出来，日向翔阳磨得红肿的小穴紧紧咬住了体内的阳物，将精液锁得死紧。他半死不活地伏在牛岛若利身上喘息，太过激烈的性爱榨干了小太阳全部的体力。

然而一切并没有结束。

牛岛若利像是要把错过的一切都尽数讨回一般，一如往常地沉默不语，只是直接抱住仍在身上的日向翔阳，大步向外走去——

“你、你干什么？我还没穿衣服！”异物随着走路起伏在体内横冲直撞，这感觉并不好受，尤其是他感觉到体内那东西还有复苏的趋势的情况下。

牛岛若利径直迈步到一块镜子面前：“谁说已经结束了的。”

轻轻放下日向翔阳，拔出阳物，没了堵塞的精液如小溪一般顺着腿根流下，混合着透明的淫水和一些血迹，淅淅沥沥地混杂在白嫩的双腿间，可那双腿也被肏干地染了层情欲的颜色，甚至还有一些被掐按出的青紫。

日向翔阳被肏干得腿软，几乎站立不住，只能狼狈地靠在牛岛若利身上，语气委屈地滴水：“我、我不行了……若利，饶过我吧，求你了……”

谁知这句“若利”反而起了反作用，牛岛若利双眼一红，把他翻身按在镜面上，镜面寒冷，日向翔阳全身赤裸得干干净净，被冻得打了个激灵，还没反应过来这是要做什么，就被牛岛若利从后面进入了。

“牛岛前辈……唔嗯！”

日向翔阳张着殷红的唇舌，仍想继续说什么，却被立刻的深重抽插顶得失了神。

虽说心里把不情愿重复了千回百回，可日向翔阳还是可耻地硬了，后穴也因为精液和先前交合的淫液而进入的更加顺利，立马被迫全身心投入到新一轮的欢爱中。

但到底是刚经历了日向翔阳一轮不似常人的阴茎的顶操，牛岛若利又肏得认真而用力，日向翔阳腿软的跟只刚出生的小鹿似的，别说保持与镜面的距离了，能站稳承受背后这只禽兽就不错了——

因此被顶弄得不由得一步步近了镜面，胸前的红樱与身前的物事齐齐贴上了寒冷的镜面，冰火两重天的强烈快感让他连句完整的话都说不出。

“嗯……啊……冷……换、啊！换……地方……”

日向翔阳被肏弄得满面潮红，眯着迷离的眼睛恍惚看着眼前的镜面，身后的顶撞像要把自己融进骨子里，次次大力又强硬。

他只能被迫直面着自己淫乱的表情与放荡的身子，透过模糊的眼泪，他能看见自己曾经开朗又天真的表情如今却只剩下情欲支配，也清清楚楚明白自己一个大男人却被另一个男人压在身下侵犯，甚至自己还十分舒爽。

“什么声音？”

“牛岛先生好像还没走。”

两道模糊的声音从隔壁传来，日向翔阳被吓得勉强找回一丝神智，猛然咬紧后穴，牛岛若利被穴缴了一缴，“嘶”地倒吸一口气，他自然也听到那些工作人员的声音。

“你怕什么，怕被他们看到你现在的模样？”牛岛若利低声道，下身的动作却没有停下。

日向翔阳咬了咬下唇，唯恐泄露出一丝异样。又听到那声音继续——

“这个声音有些奇怪吧……？”

“别人应该是进不去的。”

闻言日向翔阳后穴咬得更紧，懵懂的眉眼间尽是恐慌与羞耻。

见他这样害怕，牛岛若利这种从不假辞色的人竟然还有心情调笑一二：“你真紧。”又抽插了半晌，低沉道：“别怕，他们不会来的。”

见日向翔阳被骇得脸都白了，身前的性器也半软了下去，牛岛若利心知自己有些做的过头了，便用手包裹住那根可爱的小东西，轻轻帮他抚慰，他的手法极具技巧，像是做这事已经熟悉了，几下便快要送日向翔阳上了高潮。

“嗯……要到了……不……嗯啊”日向翔阳被这只大手抚慰的舒爽无比，后穴又被不停抽插地酥麻无比，前后快感的交攀让日向翔阳的大脑几乎混沌，噗嗤噗嗤的肉棒进出水声淫糜无比，不远不近地回荡在他耳边。

牛岛若利喜欢极了日向翔阳这幅全然交付给自己的痴痴模样，他低头把细密的吻散落在日向翔阳水光淋淋的脊背上，充满了爱怜与柔情。

见日向翔阳的体力实在有些撑不住了，软得几次要倒在自己身上，前面的阴茎泻了几次，牛岛若利给了他一个舌息交缠的深吻，下身几个大起大伏，终于把滚烫的白液射到日向翔阳穴内深处。

打横抱起被操晕过去的日向翔阳，轻轻吻了吻他被自己啃咬发红的嘴角，牛岛若利露出一个浅浅的微笑。

****——TBC.** **


End file.
